


Sex And Candy

by FirithAriel



Series: CEO!Loki & his sex slave [2]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ceo!Loki, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dark Loki (Marvel), Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Loki, Dubious Consent, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Third Person, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Throat Bulge, Vaginal Sex, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki has had a long and tedious day at work that kept him away of his office, meaning his slave didn’t get to service him all day. He is restless, horny and eager, and means to make up for the lost time as soon as he makes it home.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Unnamed Female Character
Series: CEO!Loki & his sex slave [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882948
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135
Collections: BDSM Fanfiction, Loki, Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	Sex And Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Loki Bingo](https://fadingfics.tumblr.com/post/626829568423198720/loki-bingo-2020) entries.  
> Square filled: Dom/Sub

Loki was restless. It had been quite a stressful day, and he spent most of it outside the office. Meaning he didn’t get his slave to service him all day. His very balls were itching, and he had stopped himself at least twice from just taking a break and wanking in the bathroom.

After his awful day, Loki couldn’t drive fast enough to make it home. He had already sent a message with instructions, and knew that his obedient little slut would oblige. His cock got hard just thinking about it.

As soon as he was inside, he threw his belongings on the couch and stomped towards the dungeon. He didn’t even bother with finishing undressing. He barely kicked his shoes and pants off, and unbuttoned his shirt. For a second, there was a thought in the back of his head telling him he must have looked ridiculous. He couldn’t care less.

She was naked in the dungeon as instructed, wearing one of her leather collars. Kneeling by the armchair, hands on her lap, eyes cast down. Loki was so worked up, that he didn't even want to edge her or tease her. He just wanted to fuck her. Repeatedly.

“Stand up,” he said curtly.

She didn’t have to look at him to know how frustrated he was. Usually, he would fuck her four or five times in the office. Today she got nothing. She stood up quickly and Loki grabbed the back of her collar.

“You won’t need this,” He said, and undid the buckles, throwing the collar on the armchair. “On the table, now.”

She nodded and climbed on the padded bondage table, lying on her back. Loki grabbed her arms and pulled her to the edge, making her head fall back off the side. She opened her mouth in an automatic response. Loki growled, and his cock twitched.

“Touch yourself while I fuck your mouth, I want you soaked.”

She opened her legs, letting them drop off the sides of the table, and started teasing her pussy. Loki rubbed his half hard cock on her tongue before pushing in. She moaned around him.

“Fuck!” He chuckled. “Did you miss my cock too, slut?”

She made a muffled affirmative sound, and sucked him hard.

“What a cockwhore, you are.” He began to thrust in and out her mouth.

When he was at his full hardness, he slowed down and watched the bulge that formed on her neck with each push. The reason behind removing her collar. It was beautiful. Keeping the slow pace, he pulled on her erect nipples, rolling them in his fingers. Her labia glistened with her juices as she continued to tease herself. Her hips were bucking up, looking for a friction she wouldn’t get yet. But that was out of her control.

When he was right about to come, Loki pulled out of her mouth and stroked his cock, painting her chest and breasts with his semen. Then, he put his cock back in her mouth, for her to finish cleaning it.

“Sit up, pet,” He said, patting her head.

She obeyed and sat on the edge of the table, facing him. Loki finally removed the rest of his clothes.

“Open up.”

She opened her legs, giving Loki full view of her soaking pussy. He licked his lips, and his fingers traced the outside of her pussy.

“What did you do today?”

She blinked, kind of thrown off by the question.

“I did my chores as instructed, master,” she said. “Got your pastries from the shop, got to the office, did not make coffee this time because you were not coming early, went downstairs for lunch, programmed your schedule for next week, and came back home at 5 p.m.”

Loki watched how his cum slid down her chest while she spoke, fingers delving between her folds. “Did you wait obediently for your master to arrive?”

“Yes, master,” she replied with a squirm. “I waited for you until I got your text message.”

“Did you miss me?” He gave her a devious smile, stroking her clit in lazy circles.

She felt her cheeks grow warm. “I -”

“Be honest, pet, cause you have no idea how much I wanted to have my cock up your cunt the whole day.” He pressed his finger on her clit, making her jump.

“I did, master,” she said in a little voice, casting her eyes to the floor. “I missed -”

“Missed what?” Loki insisted, thoroughly enjoying her nervousness.

“Dessert time,” she said, barely above a whisper.

Loki grinned widely, pride swelling in his chest. “Don’t be afraid to admit what you like, slave. Makes it much easier for me to play with you.”

She gulped, and squirmed on the table almost closing her legs. But Loki was in between them and one of his hands was firmly grabbing her thigh.

“Don’t you worry, pet…” He leaned forward, lips almost touching her neck. “It will either be my cock or my mouth, but I plan to spend the whole weekend between your legs.”

His voice was almost a purr, and his breath falling on her skin sent shivers down her spine. Her hips twitched as Loki teased her entrance. A gush of fresh cunt juice coated his fingers, making him growl. He gathered the fluids and rubbed her clit again.

Her nipples were hard as pebbles, and she wiggled her breasts, begging for attention. Loki chuckled, amused by her reactions. That would never get old, how eager she was for his touch the whole time. He leaned down and caught the one nipple not covered in his cum between his teeth, pulling it into his mouth.

She moaned, arching her back to his mouth and grinding her hips on his hand. His tongue made the same lazy movements that his fingers were doing on her clit. Her moans grew louder and needier, and she nearly screamed when Loki thrust two fingers inside her sopping wet cunt.

“Get me hard again, cockslut,” he growled on her ear.

She nodded and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it. She followed the same rhythm with which Loki was finger fucking her, applying the precise amount of pressure with her fist that made Loki grunt.

“Lie back,” He said, pushing on her shoulder.

She laid on the table and wrapped her legs around Loki’s waist as he thrust into her. At home, she didn’t have to restrain her volume, and she could be as loud as she wanted. Her moans and whimpers ricocheted around the room, as Loki’s grasp on her hips got stronger and his rutting more violent.

“Ma-master! Please!” she begged, trying to hold back her impending orgasm.

But Loki would not let her come yet. Instead, he pulled out abruptly, and hovered over her, stroking his cock. Loki groaned loudly as his warm seed splattered on her belly. He smiled at her, watching her hips twitch, begging for release.

“Now you may come, you little slut.”

His words confused her for a few seconds, but what he meant became clear when he knelt down and stuck his mouth to her pussy. One harsh suck on her clit and she screamed, coming undone and shaking from head to toe. Loki smiled against her cunt, still lapping at her clit, coating his fingers with her slick to make it easier for him to slide three of them inside of her. She screamed again.

Loki sucked her clit and played with her spot, sliding his fingers in and out until a second orgasm rolled behind the first one, leaving her body spasming on the table and her legs clamped around his head.

Pushing her legs open, Loki removed his fingers and stood up.

“Thank you, master,” she muttered.

Loki watched her while he licked his fingers clean. Her body was beautifully painted with his cum. His cock wanted to twitch, but two orgasms in a row meant he needed a moment to recover.

“You said you bought my pastries?” Loki asked.

“Ye-yes master,” she said, propping herself on her elbows. “I always get them before I get to the office.”

“What did you do with them?”

“They are in the kitchen.”

Loki licked his lips, thinking, and smiled widely when an idea popped in his head. “Go get them.”

She slid off the table, taking a few seconds to steady her legs, and walked to the kitchen. Loki watched her from the dungeon door. To watch her go around the house wearing nothing but his cum was always a sight he’d enjoy. While she was in the kitchen, he examined the rack of nipple clamps on the wall and picked a tweezer-type pair with bells on them. He quite liked them, made her sound like a cat was walking around the house when he put them on her.

Loki sat on the reclining armchair and got comfortable. When she came back, she was carrying a tray with the pastries Loki had asked for, and a linen napkin. She left the tray on the tea table and Loki made her kneel with her back to him. He buckled her leather collar back on.

“On my lap, pet, facing me,” he commanded.

She stood up and straddled both his thighs. Loki grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, so her pussy would be covering his member. While she adjusted her knees on either side of him, Loki grabbed the nipple clamps, dangling them in his fingers for her to see. Her eyes went wide.

Loki cleaned his half dry cum off her breasts, and grabbed the left one, rolling her nipple with the pads of his fingers. His tongue licked the hardening nub and he sucked on it harshly, making her whimper. Once it was hard enough, he secured one of the clamps on it. He repeated his actions on her other nipple, slapping the underside of her tits to make the bells jingle. It made him smile.

“I can feel how wet you got, slut,” Loki purred, leaning back on the arm chair.

She whimpered softly, hips involuntarily rocking back and forth over Loki’s cock, smearing her juices on it.

“Do you want my cock inside of you?” Loki asked with a half smile.

“Yes, master,” she replied, holding on to the arms of the chair while her hips kept moving.

“You don’t sound too convinced…” He teased, flicking one of the bells.

“Please, master, can I have your cock inside of me?” she bit her lip and looked at him. “I need it, I missed it the whole day.”

She was grinding on his dick harder now, the friction making her gush all over his groin. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to keep his cool, but he had plans. Loki grabbed her hips and halted her movements. He lifted her up and lined his cock to her entrance, slowly bringing her down. His half hard flesh slid inside her cunt with ease, and she moaned loudly.

“Fuck…” Loki threw his head back once he was balls deep in her.

He took a deep breath and calmed down. This is exactly what he needed now, a hot cunt around his cock. It soothed him, appeased his hunger and washed away the stress of the day. If only he could have a pussy stuck to his cock permanently, he was sure his mood would improve tenfold.

Smiling at that thought, Loki reached for the table and grabbed a sweet and a napkin, eyes fixed on her. Her chest was heaving, but she didn’t move and didn’t say a thing.

“Put on a show, slut,” he said, taking a bite off his pastry. “Tease yourself.”

She leaned back and separated her knees as much as the chair allowed her to, giving him a visual of her pussy and his cock impaling her. She started moving her finger in slow circles around her clit. Loki groaned, enjoying how her muscles squeezed him, how her juices soaked him. His cock was already at full hardness, pulsating against her walls, and having his favorite sweets at the same time brought him to the brink of orgasm.

Loki finished the first pastry and grabbed the second one, eating it while his slave was still edging herself, her face flushed and her eyes glazed.

“Stop,” he commanded.

She did, and took several deep breaths to calm down. Loki put the last bit of pastry to her lips and she took all of it inside her mouth, including the tips of his fingers. He waited for her to swallow before he started to massage her tongue, pressing down on it. She sucked his fingers as eagerly as she would suck him off. It made his cock twitch inside of her.

“Make me come, slut,” he demanded, lying back in the chair. “Fuck yourself on my cock until you milk me dry. Only then you can come too.”

She braced herself on the arms of the couch and started riding Loki hard and fast, bouncing up and down his cock. The bells on her nipples jingled with each thrust. Loki couldn’t stay still, he had planned to watch her work for his orgasm while he held back. But his body did not want to cooperate. Soon enough, he was holding her hips a few inches above his while he fucked her, lifting his hips off the chair.

Her nails left dents on the arms of the chair as she held back her orgasm. She worked her cunt muscles on Loki, squeezing him, making herself tighter. Her high pitch moans almost muffled the ringing of the bells on her nipples.

“Master, please!” She whined.

“You know- the rule, slut!” Loki grunted, and adorned the last word with a slap on one of her breasts. She screamed.

His leg was starting to twitch. He was close, so close now… He watched the troubled face of his slave, who was still bouncing on his cock, knowing she was holding back because of him. Because  _ he had ordered her _ to hold back.

Loki held her hips in a deathgrip and forced her down on him, burying himself to the hilt and rolling his hips. His whole body spasmed as he came, cum spurting deep inside her cunt. A string of curses sputtered out his mouth.

She came immediately after. Her muscles milked Loki and her thighs clutched his hips as she tried to ground herself. The bells she was wearing jingled with the shaky breaths she took.

“Tha- thank you master,” she whispered.

Not quite recovered from her latest orgasm, Loki removing the nipple clamps made her come screaming almost immediately after. He growled when he felt her walls squeezing his spent cock. Trying to ground her, he licked her nipples in turns, blowing on the inflamed nubs to bring a bit of cool relief.

“My silly painslut, you’ve made quite a mess on me,” he said, grabbing her chin. “Clean it up.”

“Ye-yes, master.”

She slid off his lap and to her knees. She clamped her legs closed to prevent his cum from leaking out, and used her tongue to clean the mix of fluids that soaked Loki’s groin. Loki tangled her hair between his fingers, guiding her until he was satisfied with her job.

Once he let go of her head, she straightened up, still on her knees.

“Go clean up and have dinner,” he said, taking her leather collar off and handing her a bottle of water. “We’ll be using the hot tub afterwards.”

She nodded and stood up slowly. Loki watched her leave, dry cum glistening on her chest and belly, fresh cum dripping from between her legs. He could not wait to fuck her again, but both needed food, and a break.

Still, it was only friday. Loki was going to make it a very productive weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also ~~yell at me~~ follow [my tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
